Invades Lives
by killingdolly
Summary: AU.AH.Sus madres eran amigas de la infancia, divorciadas, en los cuarenta y sobre todo ¡Locas!, por eso no les importo cambiar de hogar ese Verano. Lastima que Edward y Bella no pensaban lo mismo. Cannon.
1. Prólogo: Secuestro

_Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen_.

* * *

**Invades Lives**

**I.-Secuestro.**

**Bella.**

**Phoenix, 2:30 pm.**

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —Grite, corrí apresuradamente buscándola en la cocina.

—Bella, aquí estoy, —la voz de mamá vino detrás de mí.

Me gire violentamente para verla — ¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! Me dijeron en el trabajo que tuviste un accidente y te rompiste el brazo— Le pregunte cuando la vi perfectamente sana, ni un rasguño.

—Oh, solo mentí Bella, —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Renee, sabes que no debes sacarme del trabajo, es mi trabajo de verano y necesito esa nueva versión de Orgullo y Prejuicio. —La regañe. Como siempre lo ignoro y vino hacia mí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Pero Bella, es algo asombroso, tienes que verlo! —

—Está bien, ¿Qué es eso tan asombroso que quieres mostrarme y por lo cual me sacaste del trabajo?, —Rodé los ojos, a veces Renee _podía ser tan absurda_…

—Esta dentro del carro —Dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia afuera, suspire fuertemente antes de seguirla.

Renee se encontraba dentro de su mini Cooper en el asiento del copiloto, cuando me vio hizo el claxon sonar, eso es para ella "Date prisa Bella".

Entre al asiento del copiloto con pereza, no era que me emocionara mucho las locuras que hacia Renee.

—Bien, ¿Qué es Renee? —

—Solo mira en el asiento trasero, — Dijo sin mirarme a los ojos; Con recelo me gire hacia atrás para poder ver que había en el asiento trasero, Nada.

Cuando estuve a punto de preguntarle a Renee que diablos significaba aquello, sentí un empujón por mi trasero, haciendo que callera abruptamente en el asiento trasero. Sentí que el auto se movía, me golpee aun más la cabeza.

— ¿¡Que se supone que haces, Renee!? —Grite, después de que me sentara correctamente y mi trasero no quedara al aire.

—Se me olvido contarte Bella, ¿recuerdas a Lizz, mi amiga de la preparatoria, la cual la volví a contactar con ella?, —No espero mi respuesta. — ¡Bueno, decidimos cambiar de casa durante el Verano!

— ¡Que! —Mi grito fue mortífero, probablemente las personas de China lo escucharon.

— ¡Vamos a Chicago! —

.

**Edward.**

**Chicago, mientras tanto.**

— ¡Edward! ¡Edward! —La voz de mi madre rompió la inspiración, mis dedos se quedaron ahí haciendo el sonido del piano irritante.

—Mamá, pensé que tomando clases de baile contigo tendrías un poco de compasión por mí, la inspiración y el piano, —Le dije mientras bajaba la escalera en su búsqueda.

— ¡Edward, no estoy de broma! ¡Tu tío Carlisle ha tenido un accidente! —Me calle abruptamente, Carlisle y accidente no sonaba bien.

— ¡Mamá, que esperas, vamos a verlo! —Corrí para tomar las llaves de mi Volvo.

—Déjalo Edward, ayer me gaste la gasolina de tu volvo, vámonos en el Cooper, —Sin mas accedí y nos metimos rápidamente al mini Cooper, me hubiera disgustado porque Lizzie se gasto la gasolina del Volvo, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por Carlisle.

— ¿Te dijeron donde esta? ¿Y Esme? ¿Qué pasa con Rosalie y Jasper? ¿Quién estuvo en el accidente?...

—Solo sé que esta en el Hospital Local —me interrumpió.

— ¡Pues vamos Lizz, quiero saber que sucede! —La apure.

Después de 5 minutos de viaje, acompañado por preocupación, miedo, dolor, me di cuenta de algo.

—Lizz, por aquí no es el Hospital —Le dije.

— ¿recuerdas a Renee, mi amiga de la preparatoria y la del Chat de ex alumnos? —

—No es tiempo para eso, tenemos que ir con Carlisle…

—Tontería Edward, no le pasa nada a tu tío, No por nada trabaje veinte años en Teatro. —

— ¿Qué? —La mire con horror ¿Qué locura se le habrá ocurrido ahora?

—Bien siguiendo con el tema, Mi amiga Renee y Yo hemos decidido cambiar de casa, ¡Pasaremos un verano en Phoenix!

Mi mente se desconecto ante eso, viendo a través del retrovisor como nos acercábamos al aeropuerto.

* * *

**Humm!, nueva historia chicas o chicos, esta sera Humor/Romance, asi que espero que les guste.**

**PD:Mmm, en verdad solo si tienen un humor crudo encontraran gracioso lo que hizo Lizz a Edward...**

_-Meriba_


	2. Chicago, Chicago ¡Oh infernal Chicago!

_Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Pero la historia es mía._

_

* * *

  
_

**Invade Life**

**II. — **Chicago, Chicago ¡Oh infernal Chicago!

_So we sailed up to the sun__  
__till we found a sea of green__  
__and we lived beneath the waves__  
__in our yellow submarine__._

-Yellow Submarine by the Beatles.

— ¡Vamos a Chicago! —

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! —Grite.

— ¡Chicago, Bella! ¡Chicago! —Respondió entre risas Renee mientras pisaba el acelerador.

— ¿Es una broma cierto? —Pregunte asustada.

_¡Dios! ¡Renee está loca!_

—Claro que no Bella. —Respondió como si yo hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

—Renee, dime que es una broma, que vamos a la heladería, _— ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!_

—Bella, puedo ser un poco excéntrica pero no soy mentirosa. —Regaño alegremente Renee.

_¡Es Renee! ¿Qué esperaba?.... ¡Oh No!_

—No, no, no, —_Eso es imposible_.

—Sí, sí, sí. — Canto Renee. — ¡Ya quiero ir a Chicago! ¡Va ser fenomenal!

—Renee, no ¡Por favor!, ¡No te creo! —Farfulle millones de veces.

Renee como la buena comprensiva madre que es me ignoro completamente y para no escucharme canto a todo volumen _Yellow Submarine_ de los Beatles.

Mis suplicas, farfullados, gimoteos y negación superficial a lo que Renee dijo sobre Chicago fueron callados cuando la vi dirigirse al aeropuerto.

—Me lleva la mierda, no mientes ¿cierto? —Pregunte a Renee.

—Bella cuida esa boquita. Y ya te dije que nos mudaremos a Chicago todo el verano, —Dijo mientras estacionaba el carro y apagaba el motor.

De pronto la realidad me asalto.

¡¡¡Me mudare a Chicago!!!

Y me mudare sin avisar a mi trabajo de verano, sin avisar a mis mejores amigos, ¡Jasper y Rose me mataran y preocuparan cuando no esté en casa!, no traigo ni maleta o ropa, tampoco mi portátil ¡No llevo libros ni mi Ipod!

— ¡Renee! —Grite con toda la fuerza que pude.

—Hija estoy a tu lado no grites, —Respondió Renee mientras abría la puerta del auto.

Rápidamente Salí del auto y comprobé que en el maletero no había ningún signo de alguna maleta.

— ¡¿Qué pasara con todo?! ¡¡Mi Ipod, Rosalie y Jasper, mi ropa, el trabajo…!!—

Tomaba rápidas y profundas respiraciones. Esto no podía estar pasando. No debía estar pasando. No está pasando. Me decía a mí misma.

Joder, está pasando.

—Cálmate Bella. Eso es parte del intercambio, Lizzie tampoco llevara nada, se supone que mientras veamos nuestras cosas y todo lo nuestro mundo nos conoceremos mejor, —

— ¡¿Qué diablos?! —Grite con voz ahogada.

Ya me imaginaba lo que le pasaría a mis cosas, mi hermoso Ipod, mi laptop, ¡Mis libros! ¡No puedo perder a Jane!

—Pero madre, no se te ha ocurrido que ¡Puede ser una estafa! ¡¿Qué tal si no es la verdadera Lizz?! ¡¿Si no hay casa en Chicago?! ¡Dime! —Explote gritándole eso a Renee, tal vez no debí hacerlo, pero a veces Renee puede ser mucho, _muy _ingenua.

—Bella relájate, actúas como una vieja de cincuenta años, —Me regañó Renee ¿Y se supone que ella es la mamá?. —¡Vive la vida! —Gritó Renee soltando las manos, instantáneamente tome el volante antes de muriéramos.

—Hay Bella si querías conducir, me hubieras dicho antes. —Me reprochó. Sip, Renee algún día nos va a matar.

Mi madre quito mis manos del volante y lo tomó ella misma en sus manos. La conducción de Renee es totalmente a siniestra, todavía me pregunto cómo no tiene miedo por conducir así, la última vez que le dije que debía respetar un límite de velocidad y no gritar maldiciones a demás conductores me castigo por una semana.

—¡Llegamos!. —Anuncio Renee estacionándose patéticamente en el aeropuerto.

—¿Y el auto Renee? ¿Qué haremos con él?, —_Por favor que lo llevemos, por favor…_

—Lo dejaremos. —Dijo con una sonrisa. _Malvada…_

—Vamos Bella, en treinta minutos es el vuelo. —Como la persona madura que sé que soy, la ignore completamente y seguí sentada en el auto. ¡Tenía que quedarme por si nos roban nuestras cosas!.

— ¿No vas Bella?, —No respondí. —¡No me hagas ir por ti Bella! —Gritó, _si claro como si Renee fuera a cargarme fuera del auto_.

¡Dios! ¿Acaso puedo pasar más vergüenza? ¿Por qué no me bajan del aire? ¿¡Que hice para merecer esto!?.

Las personas me miraban sin ninguna vergüenza, y claro la mayoría se carcajeaba por eso. ¿Esa es Jessica del instituto?, no dudo que muchos futuros chicos con los que estaré en la universidad estén aquí, ¡Genial! ¡Ahora me conocerán como a la chica que la cargo el hombre del estacionamiento por hacer un berrinche!.

Aun no puedo creer que Renee haya dicho que era una chiquilla de catorce años que no quiere ir a visitar a su abuela, y lo más patético fue que ¡Le creyeron!.

¿Luzco como una chiquilla de catorce años acaso? ¡Soy casi una universitaria! ¡Casi tengo mayoría de edad! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser tan pequeña?!.

—Listo pequeña. —Dijo el hombre sonriendo. Juro que matare a alguien, probablemente ahora este sonrojada permanentemente. —¿Vez que no fue tan malo nena? —Señor, _Yu hu_ ¡Tengo diecisiete años!.

—Gracias, Richard. —Dijo Renee con una sonrisa juguetona en su cara. ¡La malvada le estaba coqueteando!.

—Cuando quieras, Renee. —Respondió con la misma sonrisa. _Wacala,_ ¡Que alguien me saque de aquí!. —Aquí tienes nena. —El hombre se volvió hacia mí para darme una paleta, y por poco se la aviento a la cabeza.

Renee se despidió del hombre coquetamente y me tomó de la mano arrastrándome hacia el avión.

_El avión que me llevaría al infierno._

— ¿Desea algo más señorita? — Si, Un paracaídas para ir de nuevo a casa.

—No, gracias. —Respondió mi madre.

Suspire enfurruñada y mire de nuevo a la ventana. Lo único que me calmaría seria un poco de Beethoven, pero claro mi Ipod está guardado en mi bolsa, en mi casa, en Phoenix.

—Veló de este modo Bella, al menos conseguiste una paleta. —

_¡Oh, Renee como aumentas mi autoestima!._

.

—Bien, según Lizz, su auto debería estar estacionado en esta calle. —Dijo viendo un papel.

Habíamos caminado cerca de una hora por el ruidoso Chicago buscando el ficticio carro de una mujer que probablemente este ahora robando nuestra casa, y lo más estúpido de todo es que el supuesto auto estaba en la calle siguiente al aeropuerto.

Simplemente asombroso.

— ¡Oh, mira ahí esta! ¡Que te dije, es un Cooper! —

Efectivamente ahí estacionado estaba un Mini Cooper, del mismo color azul eléctrico que el de Renee.

Renee se fue corriendo hacia el esperanzada y de no sé dónde sacó unas llaves y lo abrió.

—¿Cómo lo abriste?, —Pregunte mientras ella entraba al auto.

—Mi querida hija, lo que no te conté fue que Lizz y yo también una semana antes del viaje nos mandamos una copia de nuestro auto. —

Demonios, tal vez esa Lizz si sea su amiga de la adolescencia.

Con reticencia me subí al auto, en el asiento del copiloto. Renee todavía seguía cantando _Yellow Submarine_. Aunque amo esa canción, el optimismo de Renee me pone los pelos de punta.

—Bien, ahora solo nos queda encontrar la casa. —

_¡Genial, Renee tenía un sentido de búsqueda como yo lo tenia de coordinación!. _

Una Hora después.

—Bueno se supone que esta es la casa. —Dijo con alegría bajándose del Cooper.

Observe con detenimiento aquella casa, no era una mansión pero la casa se miraba acogedora como la nuestra. De un color crema con anaranjado y de dos plantas, contaba con un adorable jardín muy bien cuidado. En sí era una casa encantadora, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver un increíble y brillante Volvo plateado estacionado en la cochera.

—Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar por los próximos tres meses, hija—Renee se fue corriendo emocionada a la puerta, la cual abrió con otra llave.

Con tranquilidad fui hacia donde ella estaba, y entre en la casa.

Si por fuera la casa era encantadora, por dentro es totalmente acogedora.

Renee se fue a Dios sabe dónde y yo solo me quede merodeando, la decoración era típica de una madre soltera aunque hermosa, me pregunte si Lizz tendría hijas o vivia sola.

—¡Bella sube, ven a conocer las habitaciones!. —Dijo Renee desde la planta de arriba.

Subí las escaleras y me encontré con ella, por lo que pude vislumbrar había solo dos habitaciones, la principal donde seguramente se asentaría Renee y eso me dejaba con la otra.

—¿No te parece encantador este cuarto? —Preguntó Renee.

Yo me quede muda, el cuarto era casi igual, por no decir el mismo, que el de Renee. Los colores fuertes, las sabanas de algodón rosas, acomodado de igual manera y claro una foto de Lou Reed de joven, acomodada en el tocador.

—Creo que te sentirás como en casa Renee. —Renee sonrió.

—¡Ven a ver el tuyo! Lizz tiene un niño, y ella se ofreció a que ocuparas su cuarto, y él ocupara el tuyo. —

Trague en seco. ¿Un niño? ¿Un niño, vivirá en mi habitación? Ya lamentaba la futura pérdida de mi colección de Jane Austen.

Me pare frente la puerta, ya me imaginaba la sorpresa al abrirla, juguetes tirados, posters de luchadores, sin olvidar la típica revista Playboy escondida debajo de la almohada.

Abrí la puerta lentamente… y la sorpresa me llego.

Un increíble ventanal (parecido al de mi habitación) que debería dar la vista a la ciudad, había una cama grande con un cubrecamas color dorado y un sofá de cuero negro, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue ese gran aparato de música junto con una interminable pila de discos, arriba de esta estancia contaba también con pilas y pilas de libros.

¿Acaso he ganado un concurso para el mejor cuarto del año?

El cuarto olía divinamente, una mezcla entre olor a bosque y hombre, también estaba un olor que no pude identificar, pero su mezcla me encantaba.

Pasee por el cuarto con lentitud y asombro, esta persona es en extremo parecido a mí, mis gustos, la música (aunque hubo algunas que no pude identificar) en especial.

Pero fue una fotografía que me había llamado la atención, y supe que había entrado al infierno.

* * *

**N/A: **Lo sé, lo sé, he tardado años luz, pero como dije en Sonríe Bella, si quieren ver mi disculpa vayan a mi perfil, me da vergüenza tantas veces repetir cuanto lo lamento. En fin, he aquí otro el segundo capítulo, el próximo nos daremos en perspectiva de Edward y conoceremos como se siente, en si los capítulos de este fic serán relativamente un poco cortos, pero será puro Romance/comedia, sin tanto drama, cabe decir que no tendrá muchos capítulos. Y escuchen Yellow Submarine de los Beatles, amo la canción y la escuchaba mientras escribía lo de arriba.

**PD:** Paséense por mi perfil y entren al link para la cuenta Dream Translation, donde encontraran una nueva traducción de un fantástico fic que traducimos yo y otras dos chicas, se actualizara semanalmente y el fic es fantástico. (Ah, querida buena publicidad).

—**Merib****α**.


	3. Encontré el infierno, se llama Phoenix

**Crepúsculo & Sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pero la historia es completamente mia, así que ¡No al plagio! **

**Invadiendo Vidas.**

_(Invade lives)_

_A-when there's no one else in sight,  
a-in crowded lonely night  
well, i wait so long for my love vibration  
and i'm dancing with myself  
Oh oh. dancing with a-myself. _

—_Dancing with my self by Billy Idol._

**III. —Encontré el infierno, se llama Phoenix.**

—Mi mente se desconecto ante eso, viendo a través del retrovisor como nos acercábamos al aeropuerto.

Mi mente entro en estado de shock.

¿Era una broma? ¿Cierto? ¡Dios, tiene que ser una jodida broma!

—Lizz, ¿No es cierto, verdad?, —Le pregunte casi con suplica. Mi madre solo sonrió.

—¡Por favor! Dime que solo es una de tus tontas bromas. Dime que sólo me hiciste una broma para que no me preocupara y sea de uno tus extraños métodos de educación. —Si, ahora fue una suplica.

—Bueno, hijito, tengo dos respuestas para ti. Numero uno, para empezar Carlisle fue a Forks a visitar a los abuelos con Esme y Rosalie ¡Esta totalmente bien!—Casi se me cae la mandíbula por la sorpresa.

Si, ¡Mi madre esta loca de remate! ¿Cómo pudo mentir sobre eso?. Mamá me sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes y con su rubio cabello volando por el aire de la ventanilla. Nadie creería que tuviera una mente tan cruda.

—Numero dos ¡Claro que es verdad!, soy actriz no mentirosa. ¡Pasaremos el verano en Phoenix! —La mire incrédulamente.

—¿Sabes, que te acabas de contradecir a ti misma, verdad?, —

Lizzie abrió la boca un par de veces, pero no salió nada, refunfuñó y dijo: —Bien, soy un poco picara, pero en verdad ¡Iremos a Phoenix!

—¿Acaso te estas drogando? ¡No conocemos a la tal Renee! ¡Nunca habíamos idos a Phoenix y ni siquiera sabemos nada sobre las calles de allí! —Grite. Tenia que hacerla reaccionar, mamá se acercaba más hacia el aeropuerto.

—Duhh…¡Eso lo sé! ¿¡No crees que lo hace más emocionante!? —Me dijo con diversión. ¡Hey! ¿No es esa mi quijada en el suelo? —Aunque, claro Renee me dio su dirección y nos mandamos por correo la copia de nuestras llaves hace dos semanas. —¡Dos semanas! ¡¿Lo llevaba planeando desde hace dos semanas?!

—¡Regresa, regresa ahora mismo! ¿Cómo sabes que esa mujer en realidad es Renee? ¡Puede ser una asesina! —

—Es por eso que quiero ir allá.

—¿Para que te roben y asesinen? —Mi mamá me miró con reproche.

—Para que hagas amigos, hijito, eres demasiado cerrado, siempre estas con tu piano o estudiando, ¡Necesitas salir más!, —Si, ¿Qué clase de madre diría eso?

—Entonces, ¿Quieres que me pinte de colores y hable gente desconocida? —Le pregunte con sarcasmo.

—¡De eso hablo!, —Bueno, al parecer Lizzie no conoce el sarcasmo.

Y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa, ya habíamos llegado.

.

Realmente no me había dado cuenta que todo lo que decía Lizzie era de verdad, hasta que entramos al aeropuerto y la vi sacar de su blusa dos tickes, y efectivamente iban de regreso a Phoenix.

Entonces, como el buen adolescente maduro que soy, fui directo con la mujer de la recepción.

—Disculpe, Señorita. Verá mi madre sufre de una rara enfermedad que esta combinada con la esquizofrenia y psicosis, y se ha inventado algo sobre una amiga que vive en Phoenix, obviamente, esa 'amiga' no existe, pero hasta ha comprado dos boleto, por lo que me ayudaría mucho si no dejaran pasar a la hora del vuelo. —Pedi amablemente.

La mujer pelirroja se quedo con la boca semi-abierta y asintió. —Wow, y yo que pensaba que esa gente loca sólo pasaba en las películas. —Bueno, técnicamente yo no mentía, mi madre sí que andaba con un tornillo flojo. La mandaría con un Carlisle una vez que hayamos vuelto a casa.

—¿No es lo que te dije, Evelyn? —Dijo la voz de mi madre a mis espaldas.

¿Evelyn?

—Es justo como usted lo dijo, Señora Mansen. Al parecer Edward di que tiende a mentir mucho, yo creo que realmente necesita esa psicóloga especial en Phoenix. — Ante eso, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y mi quijada estaba por el suelo.

¡Lo había planeado!

—Tienes una mente demasiado malvada, —Le dije.

Ella solo sonrio, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

.

Cuando subimos al avión, ya me había dado cuenta sobre todo.

¡No tenia ni mi piano, ni mis discos, ni siquiera mi laptop o Ipod!, ¡Mi volvo! casi llore por lo de mi piano, y todos pensaban que era como un loco, en el avión.

—No te preocupes, cielito, Renee tiene una hijita adorable, seguro ella cuidara tus cosas mientras no estés. —Bueno, Lizzie, si buscabas consolarme, no lo lograste.

Miles de imágenes se reproducían en mi cabeza, mi carro nuevo vomitado, mis discos en la basura ya que la niña no encontró a Hannah Montana, mi laptop llena de virus por paginas de videojuegos, mi Ipod en la bañera, o mi piano sin teclas, rayado con crayones.

Si, mi mamá tenía una mente malvada.

—Por cierto ¿Por qué dices que mis métodos de educación son extraños? No lo son. —

Suspiré. —Mamá, cuando tenía dieciséis, me emborrachaste y me diste un cigarro. —Lizzie rodó los ojos.

—¡Te ponía a prueba! ¡Eso está bien, según Discovery Casa & Salud! —Se defendió. —¡Mira lo bien que has crecido!

—Si tú lo dices…

.

El calor me estaba, literalmente, matando. Estaba empapado de sudor y estoy seguro que era visible, y que estaba apestando. Mi garganta estaba seca, y mi voz ronca. De pronto mis calcetines comenzaron a picar, y me encontré queriendo quitarme los tenis.

Lizzie no estaba mejor, estaba sumamente sudada, y tenía un montón de calor, el cabello se le pegaba a las mejillas.

Había encontrado el infierno.

Teníamos ya estado dos horas caminando, la gente nos miraba extraño y creo que Lizzie empezaba a cubrir la razón.

—Dios, ¡Hace un infierno de calor, aquí! —Grite. —¡¿Dónde se supone que esta esa tonta casa?!

Mamá me miró confusa, —Pues según yo, aquí. —Dijo.

Mire hacia al frente, sólo para encontrarme un local abandonado y montones de basura y gatos.

_¡Genial!_

—¡Te lo dije! —Me burle. Pero entonces algo llamo mi atención. El mapa que 'leía' Lizzie estaba volteado hacia el otro lado.

—¡Mamá! ¡Esta al revés! —Grité.

Lizzie miro el papel con comprensión, —Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas.

Suspire. —A ver, deja que lo lea yo. —Dije. Mamá me entregó el mapa, y en menos de cinco minutos, habíamos llegado al supuesto hogar.

A diferencia de nuestro hogar, el jardín era mucho más extenso y la casa de color blanco, se encontraba un poco descuidado, pero no por eso menos encantador. Había un gran árbol junto a un ventana, e incluso era más alto que la casa. Las mecedoras fuera, el 'porche' de la casa, daban una imagen perfecta.

Sólo había un detalle. O mejor dicho un gran y rojo detalle; Una gran camioneta vieja estaba estacionada junto a un Cooper, pero el rojo añejo del camión era lo que más se notaba. Un carro que jamás me atrevería a usar.

Lizzie sonrió y me mostro unas llaves, moviéndolas exageradamente, haciendo tintinearlas, ¡Te lo dije! ¡Tengo las llaves!

Le sonreí falsamente. —Bien, ahora prueba que esas llaves son la de esta casa.

—Como quieras. —Refunfuñó. Lizzie fue hacia la entrada e intentó abrir la puerta, estaba batallando un poco y, yo ya estaba pensando en la clase de regaño que le daría o en qué hotel nos quedaríamos.

Hasta que, como un ábrete sésamo, abrió la puerta.

Mamá rió exageradamente. —¡Te lo dije, te lo dije! —

Lizzie y yo entramos a la casa. Como suponía desde el principio, esta casita parecía ser muy confortable y cómoda, los tonos de las paredes variaban entre blancos y cremas. Admito que hasta me gustó mucho.

—Bien, eso prueba que probablemente esas sean llaves robadas de cualquier otra persona.

—¡O, que tu, Edward-inteligente-Mansen, te hallas equivocado! —

Suspire. —Bien, —rodé los ojos. —_Puede_ que tengas razón en lo del intercambio, _puede_.

Lizzie se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, ¿Y qué me dices si te digo, que la mujer de aquella foto, es nada más que mi amiga Renee y su hija? —Dijo señalando a un buró que estaba ahí.

Tome el marco y lo miré fijamente. En la fotografía se observaba una mujer madura con cabellos cortos y rubios, su sonrisa casi abarcaba todo su rostro, se veía completamente alegre, y me recordó, en cierta forma a mi madre; A su lado, una chica más joven, una adolescente, sonreía tímidamente, su piel era sumamente pálida y sus cabellos caoba caían en ondulaciones hasta su espalda, casi llegando a la cintura. Y aunque parecía un polo opuesto total a ala otra mujer, sus rostros, eran casi idénticos. Definitivamente madre e hija.

Y, tuve que admitir, que la hija era _muy_ atractiva.

Tragué. —¿No habías dicho que Renee tenía una niña? —Y no una adolescente sexy.

—Pues, para mí, todos son como mis niñitos. —Suspiró fuertemente.

—¡Bueno, es hora de que veamos los cuartos! —

Refunfuñe con pesadez. El sudor recorría mi frente, y el calor en la casa era infernal. Y aunque sabía que, allá en Chicago, mi piano no sería destruido —Espero. — no tenia esperanzas de que me fuera tan bien a mí.

Demonios, debí haber hecho algo muy malo para tener este tipo de Karma.

—**N/A:** Si, aunque no lo crean, no he abandonado esta historia. —Ni la abandonaré. — Sólo que ha sido un poco difícil para mí seguir todas mis historias, cuando tengo exámenes o mucha tarea (como últimamente) pero me he dado un tiempecito de la tarea para darles este capítulo.

¿Sabían que tengo —En la categoría de Crepúsculo. — **Catorce** historias sin completar? ¿Y en todas me piden que actualice rápido, pero, queridas, **no** soy la mujer maravilla, así que espero que me den tiempo? En especial que cuando termine The Way I Am, ¡Paren esa boda! O Mi compañero… (la que termine primero) Comenzare otra. Sé que a veces tardo en actualizar, pero no tengo súper poderes, lo único que tengo son como 30 historias anotadas en mi libreta, nuevas, así que no me desaparece de aquí en un _gran_ tiempo ;)

**P.D:** En el próximo capítulo será POV Edward, y Bella&Edward, ¡Al fin se conocerán!

**Kisses&Bites&Edward's**

—**Meriba. **


End file.
